Both Sides
by Ishoam
Summary: Possios, an Imperial special forces agent, is sent on a mission with her squad on Alderaan. But will it turn out to be a routine mission? or something more? Read on to find out. My second fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ishoam and Possios.

(Both Sides)

Chapter 1. A Long Walk, and Questionable Loyalty.

It was a crisp cool morning in the Alderaan forest. The sun was just rising over the horizon. Possios was prone on a high hill overlooking the forest. Possios was an imperial Special Forces agent. She mainly did spy, and infiltration work. She was what the Empire called a "special case". Having such few soldiers of her caliber, the Empire had to utilize her talents. Some troopers believed that Possios was actually an undercover sith apprentice. She was also frequently assigned to search and destroy squads, as the leader. It was her job to search for Republic survivors after the main battle had been fought. Having such a position, she had to give the order to either hold any surviving Republic soldiers as POWs, or execute them. She more often than not chose to capture them, because after all, she wasn't heartless. And she didn't like to see soldiers executed by her order, even if they were on the opposite side. Her superiors didn't like that; they told her it made her a gizka. Soft and weak.  
She was lying prone along a hill, looking through her field binoculars. Searching for her objective: a crashed Republic gunship. Intel said that it was highly dangerous, having at least 2 jedi onboard, 1 being a master. It had been shot down an hour ago, and Imperial command wanted the survivors alive. She saw the burning wreckage of a ship that looked Republic. Zooming in she saw the Republic symbol. Her suspicions were confirmed.  
"Command this is Alpha one. We're in position approximately one kilometer from the target." Said Possios, speaking into her wrist comm.  
"Rodger that Alpha one. Move in and capture the subjects. Bring them in alive. Or it's your head. And we have Bravo team standing by if you need back-up. Command out."  
"Alright men let's move out we've got an hour's walk ahead of us maintain silence unless absolutely nessacary ." Possios ordered to her squad-mates. She then motioned them to follow her as they walked. No one said a word the entire time, Possios liked that. It gave her time to think about her role in the Sith Empire. "Why am I here?" she thought to herself. _"Why am I doing this? The Tsaunin's have never shown Imperial support. But here I am, as an Imperial Special Forces Agent. I just hope I never run into Ishoam on a mission. My cover would instantly be blown, but that's the price of being in a family of telepaths. You stick out like a rancor in a Ronto ranch…. maybe I could defect. No that wouldn't be possible, I've hurt the Republic too much. They'd never accept me, probably just execute me. If I could gain their favor somehow though.._. " Possios turned the idea over and over in her mind until they had arrived at the crash site.

…

Alpha Squad approached the smoking, crashed Republic gunship, all was quiet. The only the sound was that of the wind rushing through the tall grass. The main loading door was open. "I'll head in first." Possios whispered over her squad comm. She walked into the dark corridor of the gunship. And began walking towards the cockpit, weapon raised. After about 5 steps a mysterious force pushed her to the ground. Someone tackled her. She shot off her blaster accidently in surprise, shooting the ceiling. The rest of the squad rushed in to support their squad leader. The attacker had Possios pinned to the ground, her helmet thrown off. The squad had their lights pointed on their commanders' face. "Possios?" The attacker said with surprise. Possios was surprised. "Wait… I know that voice… Ishoam?"


	2. Chapter 2 Family reunion

*Author's note* Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I've had some computer issues, and my betareaders have been taking their time reviewing my chapters. I appreciate their input, and I do my best to fix the mistakes we both notice.

Chapter 2 Family Reunion

She knew the voice belonged to her brother, she hadn't seen him in years, but a sibling's voice is something you don't forget.

Possios didn't know if she could believe it. Did she really bump into her brother Ishoam, that she hadn't seen in years, here on Alderaan?

"Ish?"

"Yeah Poss?"

"Would you mind getting off of me?"

Both soldiers got to their feet. "Lieutenant, do you know this man?" asked one of the Imperial troopers.

"As a matter of fact private, I do. This is my brother Ishoam. Would you mind giving us a little time?"  
Alpha squad backed up one at a time, and exited the ship slowly. They never took their eyes, or their guns off Ishoam. Once the room was empty they started talking.

"Ish, I know what you're thinking, But I had no choice. The Imperials threatened to sell me into slavery if I didn't enlist. The Imps heard about you through the holo channels and they found out that you had a sister. So they came to "recruit" me." Air quotes around the word "recruit".

_Three years ago, an apartment on Coruscant_

Possios lived in a spacious apartment, and her job as a private investigator allowed her to furnish it with some of the nicer things. After all, she was good at what she did, and the demand for Private Investigators was reasonably high. The apartment itself was in the nicer part of town. There wasn't much gang activity, but it wasn't unheard of. The Imperial sergeant approached her door, and knocked. Possios answered the door a few seconds later. He asked her about her brother: Ishoam Tsaunin.

"Your borther is a powerful man, Possios. He'd make an excellent soldier… For the Empire. And given your successful business… you'd make a good spy."

"And what makes you think I'll come willingly?"

"I thought you might ask that." The Imperial pulled out a holocomunicator. The image of a wealthy looking Hutt appeared.

"Nem'ro." The sergeant said to the Hutt. " I hear you're in the market for a few new slaves. I may have one for you. That is… Unless, she accepts my offer."

The Hutt looked Possios over. "Ahh." He said in Huttese. "She's no Twi'lek. But she would make a fine dancer. Or a display girl."

Possios' throat tightened. Her options weren't good. A life of serving the Empire. Or a life as a slave to a disgusting Hutt. I'll… I'll go with you. " She said as she looked the Sergeant in the eyes.

The Imperial looked to the blue holographic Hutt. "Sorry Nem'ro. Looks like this isn't your lucky day." He closed the channel. "Come with me. He said as he put the holocomm away, and replaced it with a blaster pistol. "Move!" He said as he took his new captive to her new workplace…

_Back to present day._

"So that's why you stopped writing back. You were in the Imperial army. Killing the very people that fought to protect your rights as a Republic citizen."

"I didn't do a lot of killing. It was mostly infiltration, and spy work. If anything I saved more lives than I ended… well, Imperial lives. But I've been waiting to defect for the past three years, ever since I was brought in."

"Well now's your chance to change sides. When the Republic finds us… come back with me. I'm in a guild that is very open to defecting Imperials. I'll put in a good word for you, the guild council will understand. Believe me those jedi are VERY sympathetic about defectors."

Possios couldn't believe what she was hearing; her chance to get out of the Empire was finally here. And she wanted to go through with it. But one problem remained: The Imperial squad right outside the door.

"Well what about my squad? We can't exactly kill them. " Possios said with some concern in her voice.

"You're right… and I don't think they'll be too keen on the idea of defecting to the Republic. So I guess the only alternative would be to abandon them here. The nearest Imperial outpost is only a few miles away. They'll manage."

"That's not a bad idea actually…. But aren't there any other survivors besides you here. I don't want your friends to kill my men."

"There are other survivors besides me: a jedi and three other soldiers."

"Where are they"?

"They're hiding outside. But I haven't heard any blaster fire or lightsabers ignite, so I think they're ok."  
The reunited siblings then walked outside into the fresh spring air of the Alderaan countryside. The Imperial soldiers didn't raise their weapons at Ishoam so he assumed he was safe.

"You guys can come out now." Ishoam announced to the brush around him. As he did, a jedi descended from a nearby tree, and three soldiers rose from the underbrush of the forest. The Imperial soldiers raised their weapons, thinking they were under attack.

"Nobody move!" One of the soldiers shouted at the new possibly hostile contacts.

*author's note* Well thanks for reading guys. I know I was SUPER slow to upload this chapter. But the next one will be uploaded as soon as I can upload it.


End file.
